


Orange feeling

by lovetapeficfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: "pussy" and "cunt", Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Breeding Kink, Cum Eating, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Friends to Lovers, Hybrids, Idiots in Love, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/Rut, Oral Sex, Porn With a little of Plot, Public Sex, Size Kink, Squirting, Voyeurism, feminization of a male body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetapeficfest/pseuds/lovetapeficfest
Summary: Baekhyun and Chanyeol are bestfriends. They also happen to be in love with each other. Baekhyun sees an opportunity to seduce him during Sehun’s party, however, his flirting techniques work /too/ well and he ends up driving the alpha in rut in the middle of the party. So he has two options: leave him, or help him. One of those options is definitely much more tempting than the other.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 9
Kudos: 183
Collections: Love Tape - Round 2020





	Orange feeling

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt number:** V072
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The Mods of the Love Tape Chanbaek Smut Fest in no way claim ownership over or take credit for this work. All authors who have participated in Love Tape will be tagged and credited accordingly after reveals. This is a work of fiction and in no way is it meant to directly represent the likeness of any real life celebrities. All names and images are borrowed with fictional intent only. No disrespect is intended towards either Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO, or any other individual mentioned in this work. The Mods and Authors of Love Tape are in no way affiliated with either Baekhyun, Chanyeol, or EXO, and we do not attempt to claim ownership over them.
> 
>  **Author’s Note:** Dear prompter, I hope the fic is up to your expectations. I really enjoyed writing this so thank you so much for inspiring this fic. Also thanks to all the people who heard me ranting about this! I'm not even sorry about it. And lastly, thanks to the mods!

"Chanyeol please!"

"Baekhyun, I already told you no, stop insisting"

"Please, pretty please," Baekhyun pouted, leaning slightly against the wolf's shoulder, letting one of his pointy ears brush his chin. He knew that Chanyeol couldn't resist him, Baekhyun always got what he wanted.

Chanyeol looked him directly in the eye, analyzing the fox's intentions. At this point they both knew each other too well and it was completely impossible for Chanyeol to fall for his friend's charms. No, he wasn't going to give in, not even when the cunning fox flicked his eyelashes in such an adorable way. Oh no, he has more power that what Chanyeol thought.

"Okay"

"Hooray! I already knew you would come with me!” Baekhyun quickly pulled away, extremely excited, jumping around the wolf who just sighed. He needs to practice how to say “no” to the fox, because he always ended up in this kind of situations.

But now, he had already agreed.

“So, see you tomorrow at the party! Muah, muah, thank you very much for coming with me, Yeol!” Baekhyun walked over to him, gave him a big bear hug and a kiss on the cheek, just before he ran away from the scene, jumping up as he carelessly waved at the wolf to say goodbye.

"Well, bye, I guess-" Chanyeol said knowing that the hyperactive fox wouldn't even listen to him. He just watched him walking away quickly, his ears stretched out and his tail wagging from side to side like an excited puppy. The alpha sighed. He soon found himself covering his cheeks with his hands, right at the place where Baekhyun had kissed, he can't even understand how he agreed to go to the damn party.

Oh Sehun, a very popular young white wolf in the pack would throw a party tomorrow in the forest in order to celebrate that he came of age last month, and that he was now a mature wolf ready to be fully integrated into the clan. Celebrating the coming of wage was a tradition inside the pack even though the parties are usually small, maybe some family members and some friends; but Sehun was popular and eccentric, so now Chanyeol was dragged to go to that big ass party in the middle of the forest.

Don't get him wrong, seriously. He likes Sehun, he has seen him from time to time on the hunting party and he seems like a good guy and he will definitely be a good addition to the pack now that he reached maturity. What he does not like is the interest that Baekhyun got in him. He seems to be extremely popular among the omegas of the pack, white wolves were rare already, and he was a strong young alpha, so you can kind of understand why.

But Baekhyun has a perfect alpha right in front of his nose, and he still decides that Sehun is better. The day the fox confessed to his "best friend" that he was interested in the young white wolf, Chanyeol felt a terrible kick right at his ego.

And now he's going to his party, he's going to see Baekhyun flirt with Sehun, maybe the while wolf will start courting his friend now. Great, just great.  
  


Baekhyun came home almost jumping around along the way, he didn't think that Chanyeol would ever agree to go to the party with him in a million years, but he did! Now it was the time to start his incredible and infallible plan "Make Chanyeol Fall In Love With Me" you know, not the brightest name, but that does not mean that the plan will fail.

Both Baekhyun and Chanyeol had basically been friends since forever. Both clans, the wolves and the foxes, peacefully shared territories in the mountain and were allies both under attack from other packs, and for survival. At this point, they were both almost considered part of the same group for generations; therefore, it was not at all strange that some wolves and some foxes even mated with each other.

The parents of both pups had always been friends; they hunted together, they ate together, they almost lived together, their houses were next to each other! So it wasn’t weird that Baekhyun and Chanyeol became friends really quick.

Baekhyun was always a freer soul, agile and faster as foxes were, he would run and jump between the trees or the river while Chanyeol tried to catch him so he wouldn't hurt himself; he was always more responsible, stronger, and even taller.

Their parents always told them they would make a nice couple.

The relationship between the fox and the wolf hardly changed once they matured and introduced themselves as an Alpha and Omega, respectively. Well maybe now Chanyeol would stop a lot more to smell the fox, or Baekhyun would ask the wolf to snuggle up against him while they rested near the river, normal things, things that all friends do.

Baekhyun had always felt that the bond between him and Chanyeol was much more than a friendship, but after waiting for the wolf to make some move -anything, seriously- or to get closer to him in a more romantic way, he got zero results. Baekhyun believes that it is time to take action on the matter and declare his feelings once and for all.

And here, my friends, is where Sehun comes in!

Another of Baekhyun's friends, his advisor, his shoulder to cry on for his unrequited love, his left hand -because the right hand is Chanyeol- his cupid, his matchmaker. The young wolf came into Baekhyun's life almost by chance.

In the middle of a hunting party, he went over to talk to the omega and, straight to the point, told him he was interested in him. Baekhyun had to reject the young man, and when he asked why, Baekhyun gave him the cheesiest love speech there is, about soulmates, destined couples, Chanyeol, and his absolutely unrequited love. It was then that Sehun became his -second- best friend and most faithful confidant.

The white wolf was the one who recommended inviting Chanyeol to the party, "you have to go there and make him fall at your feet, he has to come out of the party completely in love with you."

Baekhyun thought that Sehun was absolutely correct.  
  


The fox spent the entire next day making himself pretty. First, he went to the river to bathe until his skin was smooth as porcelain; he also combed his hair a lot of time, until it was soft, shiny and had the most vibrant orange tone that anyone had ever seen before. Baekhyun also chose his best clothes: a white dress his mother had given him as birthday present last year, along with a leather vest that matched the choker he was wearing around his neck; in addition, he had some flower ornaments in his hair that he had made himself.

Baekhyun didn’t talk to Chanyeol about how were they going to walk to the party, but he knew better. He waited for the wolf to come to pick him up at home so the two of them went to the forest together, and indeed, when the sun was about to set over the horizon, he heard a knock on the door. He quickly reached out to open it, jumping over to Chanyeol who was waiting outside.

"You're really going to the party!"

"Of course" Chanyeol patted Baekhyun on the back a couple of times before pulling away from his hug, rearranging his clothes. The fox noticed that he was dressed well, with the shirt that he only wore on -special occasions- and tight leather pants.

If Baekhyun was in heat, he would definitely be rubbing himself against Chanyeol right now. Luckily for him -or not-, his heat wasn't predicted for at least a couple more weeks.

Baekhyun hooked his arm against Chanyeol's before practically drag him to start walking into the deep part of the forest. It wasn't far away, maybe a couple of minutes, but if the omega wanted to start his plan of “Seduce Chanyeol And Make Him Fall In Love With Me”, he had to start his movements from minute one.

"I'm so glad you decided to come to the party with me."

"Yes? Didn't Sehun invite you to go with him? "

"Oh come on" Baekhyun laughed, leaning his head against the alpha's shoulder "We're just friends, you know that"

"Sure" Chanyeol rolled his eyes as he slowly wrapped one of his hands around the omega's shoulders, pulling him closer as they walked. Some people would think that these types of behaviors were typical of a couple, but they were very wrong! They were just friends. "Everyone knows that Sehun tried to woo you, you know that gossip spreads very quickly through the pack"

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, further bearing his weight against the body of the wolf beside him.

"So what? That does not mean that I accepted, now we are friends”

Chanyeol stopped completely, which forced Baekhyun to stop as well. They both looked at each other, surprised, the omega didn't even know what was going on right now.

"Wait, are you saying you rejected Sehun?"

“Uh… yes? It's what I just said. "

"This means he's not courting you, right?"

"Affirmative"

"Oh"

And both of them continued walking, happy, without speaking further on the subject. Baekhyun was completely ignorant about what he had just unleashed inside Chanyeol's mind, but the alpha wolf couldn't help but think that maybe he still had a chance.

He would still keep an eye on the young wolf. Just in case. Alpha stuff.  
  


When they finally saw the party, the sun had definitely set and the stars were shining in the clear sky that summer night. There were already quite a lot of people: a group in a corner, drinking and preparing lots and lots of meat for all the guests at the party; while on the other hand there was a small band playing popular songs, with a small group of people surrounding them and dancing to the music. Overall, it was a pretty normal party.

"I'm going to say hi to Sehun" Baekhyun warned Chanyeol as they passed through the bushes that gave access to that part of the forest, "if you want you can go get food, and I'll wait for you on the dance floor"

"Sure" Chanyeol agreed without hesitation, because honestly, the less time he spent around Sehun, the better. Then they both went their different ways, Chanyeol to where the other alphas were preparing the meat and Baekhyun to the dancing crowd.

The alpha took a deep breath once Baekhyun's presence left his side, although now his scent was totally impregnated in his clothes.

He had been hesitant about coming to the party or not, since his routine was timed to occur in maybe a couple of days, so being here was not the smartest option. But he needed to look after Baekhyun and make sure everything was okay for the fox, he couldn't just let him come to a party by himself, especially knowing that maybe Sehun -his arch nemesis- could try to make a move on the fox. Oh no, not today. He would simply hold back in the presence of the omega and then relieve himself in the loneliness of his room, as he always did when Baekhyun approached him when he was around his routine.

He ordered two meat sandwiches from the men who had the food on the fire and just minutes later he had them in his hands. He thanked them and turned around, walking quickly to the improvised dance floor where Baekhyun's orange head stood out extremely well among the crowd. Unfortunately, Sehun's pristine white hair made him stand out too. Especially when they were together. Dancing.

Chanyeol was quicker than he should, knowing he had sandwiches in hand, but he would do his best to separate -romantically- the two of them.

"I'm pretty sure he likes you"

"Sehun, that's impossible-"

"What is impossible?" The alpha jumped into their conversation, causing Sehun and Baekhyun to suddenly stop their talk. They both looked at each other, mentally wondering what they were going to say, and then Sehun jumped with a reply.

"Minnie! Jongdae's puppy, we saw her yesterday afternoon and it seems like she doesn't like Baekhyun that much- "

"Minnie? But Minnie loves Baekhyun "

"I know, but she could like me a little more" the omega sighed, putting a hand to his own chest "now what do we have for dinner, big boy?"

"Meat sandwiches, I figured you'd like one so I brought for both of us-"

"Perfect!" Sehun said, pointing to an area with logs where it seemed that people were sitting down to eat, just before pushing them out of the dance area, "enjoy the food and the night."

"We will do it!" Baekhyun replied with a smile as he grabbed Chanyeol by the arm and walked with him towards the logs, though on the way he turned and gave Sehun a thumbs up; they were both practically congratulating each other mentally at the cheap excuse they had made up and -for some reason- Chanyeol seemed to completely believe.

When they got to the area where people gathered to eat or chat, they found out there was only one free spot (other than the ground), so they had a problem. Chanyeol insisted on giving Baekhyun the place, saying that he could either sit on the ground or stand, which didn't matter. But the fox had a better plan.

"Sit down, come on" Baekhyun pointed to the log with a smile, inviting him to sit down "seriously, I'll find another place."

"Well, okay..." Chanyeol sighed and ended up sitting on the log, legs slightly spread, as usual. Baekhyun couldn't stop looking at him, in those leather pants his thighs looked so good and sitting with his legs opened; oh, it was definitely an invitation for Baekhyun. Without much thought, he walked over to him and sat on his lap, settling on his thighs with a smile that some would say was -almost- innocent.

"B-Baekhyun?"

"Yes, Yeollie?" he asked looking at him again with those bright eyes that Chanyeol adored. Shit, if he still looked so cute, the wolf couldn't complain.

"No, it's nothing-" he coughed a couple of times, trying not to think about the pretty fruity smell the fox had. Baekhyun was so close to him, with the dress slightly up, revealing his fleshy and -probably- very soft thighs; Chanyeol just wanted to touch, he wanted to bite, he wanted to mark; he wanted to smell Baekhyun reeking alpha scent. But that was probably his routine speaking for him.

They ate silently, with Baekhyun getting closer and closer to Chanyeol. He was sitting fully against him, his head resting on his shoulder, only an inch away from the alpha's sensitive and pretty neck; so close and yet so far.

"Yeollie"

"Y-yes?"

Baekhyun kept staring at him with his droopy, pretty and bright and expressive eyes, while Chanyeol just wanted to attack him and fuck him against the ground. Oh please. Every time the fox moved, the wolf prayed internally.

/Please don't get a boner, please don’t get a boner, please don’t get a boner/

"I want to go dancing"

"O-oh" luck, at least he could stay here and stop his dirty dirty mind from thinking what he was thinking and maybe come up with a plan to get away from the party and go jerk off at his place. Or in the middle of the forest. Right now, he didn't care.

“You can go dancing, I, uh- I'll be around"

"No, Yeollie" Baekhyun laughed, patting his chest just before bringing his mouth dangerously close to his neck. The temperature inside Chanyeol rose when he felt playful lips touching his neck, but they soon moved away to settle on his ear "I want to go dance with you."

This fox was going to be death if him, seriously. He took a deep breath to try and calm his alpha instincts, but it didn't help much since as all he could smell was Baekhyun. His hair, his skin, his neck, everything was right there. Everything was Baekhyun, the smell of the forest in his nostrils, of fresh fruits, of freshly blooming spring flowers.

Oh he deeply wanted to ruin Baekhyun.

"Yeollie, come on!" Baekhyun laughed very close to him, and Chanyeol found that way too sexy. To be honest, right now he would find anything that Baekhyun does sexy.

His brain felt like mush right now, he couldn't even think of an excuse not to go and dance with Baekhyun. “Oh sorry, we can't dance; in fact, stay a bit away from me or I swear I'm going to devour you completely, thank you” he couldn't say that! It would scare Baekhyun!

And suddenly, he was literally being dragged into the dance area. He didn't know how or when, but Baekhyun was holding his hand as they walked towards the crowd. Oh no. Chanyeol tried not to breathe; so many different smells, omegas, alphas and betas, sweaty, dancing with each other, jumping, excited and awake. And then there was Chanyeol, who counted for about 40 seconds holding his breath, stiff as a stick, because he knew that if he got in there suddenly his routine would probably start.

"Baekhyun, I don't think it's okay" he muttered letting the air out of his lungs before taking a deep breath again: bad idea. Different smells filled his nose, but the strongest of all, was Baekhyun's smell. Everything was infused with Baekhyun and Chanyeol felt his head spinning.

He shouldn't have come knowing that his routine would be so soon. Shit.

"Okay, don't worry" the fox winked and approached him slowly, as if Chanyeol was nothing more than prey, before wrapping his arms around his shoulders and starting to dance with him to the music that the band played. Chanyeol couldn't even hear the music, with his own heartbeat sending blood straight to his cock.

"Are you enjoying the party?" Baekhyun slowly stroked his neck with his hand, very purposefully rubbing the erogenous zone of all the wolves, where the mating scar went. Chanyeol felt his legs shake with need and he let out a growl from deep in his throat.

"Baekhyun..." he looked at him with totally black pupils, ready to attack the prey, ready to launch himself on the omega.

"What is it, Yeol?" the wolf growled again, beside himself; fuck self control. He wrapped his arms around the fox's slender waist and held him close, burying his face directly into his neck. He smelled, soaked in the tender scent of the omega, and growled against him.

"Mine" he growled again, fangs brushing dangerously against Baekhyun's smooth skin. The omega just groaned, presenting his neck to the alpha "mine, my omega"

"God, Yeol" Baekhyun sniffed around him; foxes couldn’t smell as good as wolves, but even at this moment he could smell the large amount of alpha pheromones "is that your routine?"

Chanyeol moaned again, pretending to bite his neck, but he just sucked a big mark. Baekhyun shuddered and melted between his arms; this was not the way the party was supposed to end, this was so much better! Oh god, was Chanyeol really calling him "his omega"? Was this what he was really thinking, or was it just routine talking?

Everyone was staring at them now, not only the alpha's growls drew attention, but also the scent. Probably everyone who danced had already been affected by Chanyeol's stinky -and incredibly sexy- alpha pheromones.

"I told you I shouldn't have come…" the wolf murmured near his ear just before sniffing deeply on Baekhyun's neck. The omega groaned, arching his back to get closer to him, instinctively flexible under Chanyeol's touch and gaze. "You and your dirty games, now my routine…" the alpha gulped, feeling his hard cock directly rub against Baekhyun's hip bone. God, he wanted him so bad.

In the middle of all the commotion, there was a small crowd formed around them. There weren't many people at the party, but everyone was watching their little scene. Everyone, including Sehun.

"Hey, this is enough-" the young wolf stepped forward, but stopped when Chanyeol growled at him, loud and grave.

"No, stay out of this." The alpha glanced at him, clinging even tighter to Baekhyun's waist. Sehun ended up going backwards, staying at the same distance as everyone around them; after all, no one was supposed to enter between an aggressive alpha and his omega, or the whole situation could get worse.

When Chanyeol decided that Sehun had gotten far away enough, he stopped growling and returned his full attention to Baekhyun. He hadn't fallen deep into his routine yet, but he was definitely on the edge- he couldn't focus on anything else other than the omega in front of him, the omega he'd wanted for as long as he could remember, and he was so open, so receptive to his touches… Chanyeol's human part, the one that wasn't totally clouded by the need to rub his dick against any nearby surface, told him that maybe this was his chance.

"Baek... My omega" Chanyeol muttered as his hands slowly trailed down the length of Baekhyun's back until they settled possessively just above his hip bones, feeling the slim shape of the fox's body under his touch "you know what it is going to happen, if you don't want this you can leave right now… But if you stay, there is no going back, and I don't think I can control myself much longer "

Baekhyun smiled, in love and stunned by the pheromones, just before standing on tiptoe and wrapping his arms around the other's neck. He hit their bodies together, even more than was necessary, and then he kissed him; slow and sensual at first, with their bodies fitting together like a puzzle and Baekhyun's tongue lightly touching Chanyeol's lower lip. But that did not last long, because when the alpha realized that /his omega/ was agreeing to go through the routine with him, he totally lost control.

A growl rang out from deep in the wolf's throat, making the fox's body tremble from head to toe; and then the kiss turned into a wild exchange of saliva, with tongue and teeth all over the place, until Baekhyun felt a prick on his lips and then he could taste his own blood in his mouth. But Chanyeol didn't care. He tried to assert his dominance in the kiss, showing the fox who was in control, who was bigger, who was stronger.

Baekhyun groaned uncontrollably as he felt his legs giving up, he just wanted to kneel there in the middle of the party and show Chanyeol how good of an omega he was. He wanted to show his submission, to imply that he was his omega; he wished he could show his neck and have the alpha bending over to mark it as his own. And maybe, if he was lucky, Chanyeol could possibly fuck and knot him. As a reward for being so good.

And then Baekhyun did, he broke away from the kiss, knelt on the ground and tilted his head just enough so that the alpha could get a very clear view of where the mating mark would go. It was a fairly common act of submission, especially when you were in a crowd; he had seen omegas before kneeling in front of their alphas and showing them the neck where they wore the mark. It was a shame that Baekhyun's neck was still empty; although he hoped that would not last long.

"My omega" Chanyeol moved closer to him and held his hair with some force, forcing him to raise his head just to the height of his cock, which was highlighted around his leather pants "there is no going back"

Baekhyun opened his mouth a little, looking him straight in the eye. He was ready.

"Alpha, please fuck me; I want to help"

There was a group gasp from the surrounding crowd; but the two of them, locked in their little bubble of pheromones and sex, didn't even notice. For Baekhyun and Chanyeol, at this moment, only each other exist; but if those people wanted to stay and watch they would give them a show. After all, displays of dominance in public weren't so strange, maybe lately it wasn't as normal as it used to be, but you could definitely still find an alpha doing some cocky show of strength with omegas, especially in more remote areas of the forest.

Chanyeol decided to let go, the adrenaline and excitement of his routine had gotten so deep in his head that he felt incredible relief when he let his inner alpha take control of the situation. In a few seconds his pants were down to mid-thigh and his cock was rising strong and hard right in front of the fox's pretty face.

"Alpha-"

"Open your mouth" Chanyeol basically commanded as he ran a hand up to Baekhyun's hair, tangling his fingers between the soft strands only to tug his head until his cock brushed against his cheek. Baekhyun could feel his cock pulsing against his skin, hot and wet, as drops of precum trickled from his cheek to his neck.

The fox opened its mouth diligently, keeping its head raised and his eyes focused directly on Chanyeol. Soon the cock was fucking him mouth, hitting the end of his throat and Baekhyun could only moan and try to keep his jaw locked. It wasn't little by little, nor was it smooth; Chanyeol was manhandling his head as if Baekhyun was nothing more than something to satisfy himself during the routine.

The tip of the cock hit his throat at the same time that the tip of Baekhyun's nose lusciously brushed against Chanyeol's lower abdomen, directly smelling the wild alpha essence, he felt like he was about to go crazy. The fox's gaze was blurry, with drool sliding down his lips every time the wolf moved his cock a bit inside his mouth, while he felt that the air was missing from his lungs because his brain had forgotten how to breathe through the nose.

Despite being outdoors, the air was totally loaded with hormones. Baekhyun couldn't describe it exactly as his vision was solely and exclusively focused on his alpha, but even with his nose fully buried in Chanyeol's pubic area he could smell all kinds of pheromones around him, which continually reminded him that /shit/ there were people watching them, their friends, maybe even their family, their pack mates, they were watching the alpha use him to satisfy himself, and they themselves were excited. How much that thought excited him scared Baekhyun.

He didn't have much time to think about what kinds of things were going on around him, as he soon felt the alpha knot beginning to form around his lips as the alpha’s cock was fully buried in his throat. Baekhyun could feel how it swelled little by little, how it pulsed against his lips, how it was getting filled with semen. He didn't want it in his mouth, god, he wanted it buried inside his pussy; he was going to take it so well, he was going to squeeze it so much, he couldn't wait to feel the cum filling him. And hopefully that would happen soon.

"Open your mouth wider," Chanyeol muttered with a growl, and Baekhyun really tried. He tried to make more space between his lips around the massive circumference of the knot that was still forming, but it was impossible.

The alpha grunted as he saw that the increasingly swollen knot could not enter his omega's mouth. He was a little angry, what a waste. Chanyeol ended up completely pulling his cock out of that pretty mouth, simply holding it with one of his hands right in front of Baekhyun.

"Undress" he ordered, slowly rubbing himself as he watched the omega take off the beautiful dress he was wearing, along with the underwear. Pride filled his chest when he saw that the clothes were wet because of slick just because the fox sucked his dick, but it wasn't enough; inside, he knew that Baekhyun needed /something more/.

The omega knelt in front of him again, hoping he could suck his pretty cock again, but sadly that didn’t happen. Instead, Chanyeol continued to masturbate in front of him, rubbing his cock with thick, callused fingers, running his thumb across the tip and sliding it into his fist until his hand encircled the knot; then, he squeezed it just a little.

Baekhyun was hypnotized, he couldn't stop thinking about how it would feel to have /that/ inside. hIS pussy trembled, slick slipping continuously into a wet puddle on the ground beneath him. Cock, cock, cock. He wanted cock inside him, he wanted a knot opening his cunt, he wanted everyone to see how flexible and open his pussy was, ready for the alpha to knot without even being touched.

Chanyeol gasped and groaned, throwing his head back as he felt his knot swell to the max. He only had to squeeze it between his palm for a couple of seconds to start cumming.

And God, Baekhyun had never seen so much semen.

He opened his mouth hoping it would fall on his tongue, hoping he had a chance to taste something from Chanyeol, but Chanyeol had other plans. The alpha showered him in semen, letting the squirts fall from his face to his thighs: now, Baekhyun was totally surrounded by the scent of the wolf, and anyone who came near would know that he was owned by the alpha.

He squeezed his knot along the fox's porcelain skin, rubbing his cock against the neck and the chest down to his stomach; he came on top of the omega's small cock, and later ruined his thighs with the thick semen. Baekhyun was on cloud nine, where he could only think of sticking his face right on to the alpha's cock and begging for Chanyeol to fuck him right now.

Chanyeol spun around him, making sure to leave his essence on every part of the fox’s body. He got behind him and let several drops of semen run down him spine until these reached the curve of his butt, where they fell and mixed with the slick that was already on the ground before. The alpha swallowed hard, his knot almost totally deflated, but he could still stretch it a little more.

"On the ground... Hips up, I want to see your pussy" the wolf ordered him and Baekhyun found his head and chest flush with the cold earth, hips lifted and legs spread. In that position, anyone watching from behind could see his gaping, dripping pussy, exposed to both Chanyeol and their audience.

"Alpha-" Baekhyun moved his hips a little, asking for it, /begging for it/; "Alpha, please..." he needed to be fucked before falling even deeper into the spiral of arousal that had formed around the couple. But as always, Chanyeol had plans that didn't include sticking his cock deep inside Baekhyun anytime soon.

The wolf brought his hands up to the omega’s ass cheeks and slowly spread them to see the hole that gaped with slick. It was mesmerizing, trembling right in front of him, /for him/. He brought one of his thumbs to the edge and rubbed around it for a bit, feeling the moisture and enjoying seeing Baekhyun squirm at such a shallow touch. He finished with his whole thumb inside him as he licked around the edge, tasting the pussy with his tongue.

Baekhyun arched up, eager tears running down his cheeks because it felt so good that it was overwhelming. At some point he decided to turn his head a little and look to the side, looking directly at all the people around them. They were touching either themselves or each other, there were alphas with their cocks in hand, masturbating as they watched Chanyeol take Baekhyun, and omegas on the ground, just like him, fucking themselves on their own fingers. The smell was incredible, it smelled like sex, semen, and dominance.

And while Baekhyun was focusing on what was going on around him, Chanyeol couldn't take his eyes off him. He worked the omega open with both his thumbs, although from time to time he would stretch it with them to be able to fuck Baekhyun with his tongue, swallowing and sucking the loads of slick directly from his pussy. It was delicious, addicting, and Chanyeol already knew that he would spend hours eating Baekhyun out once his routine was over.

"Alpha please- just..." Baekhyun gasped and groaned, crushing some dirt between his hands in hopes that it would hold him together to the world "f-fuck me, please, please, your knot... Mark me, alpha" Then, when he felt the tip of the alpha's cock against his hole, he thought that this was the moment. Finally, Chanyeol was going to fuck him.

The tip passed the edge of his pussy, and even if it was just the tip, Baekhyun felt like he had never been so open before; despite the dilation of his pussy from arousal, how wet he was and how well the alpha prepared him, there was still resistance.

"My omega, so small, can't take a wolf alpha…" Chanyeol growled as he braked his hips, just the tip in. Baekhyun stretched around him, shaking and moaning; and that was only the beginning.

Chanyeol once again touched his knot with one hand, still half swollen since he hadn't finished knotting before, concentrating on simply marking Baekhyun's body with his semen. Only one thing was missing. He tugged on the knot a couple of times, and it wasn't too difficult to let a couple of fat squirts of cum come straight into Baekhyun. The omega screamed, arching, it wasn't much but /god/ it was so hot and wet inside him.

"You're all mine now," Chanyeol mumbled as he pulled the tip out simply to enjoy watching the semen pour out of Baekhyun's hole, only to push it back in with his own cock, making sure each of the drops of semen stayed inside him, “look at you, crying for my cum… would you like me to knot you well? I will knot you and fill you with semen, you are not going to live without my cock now, how does that sound?"

"Yes please" Baekhyun groaned as he closed his eyes, concentrating on squeezing his pussy to keep all of the wolf cum inside. Chanyeol chuckled devilish, low and serious, right before resting the tip of his cock against the gaping edge again. The omega was tired of games, it was Chanyeol who was in his rut and yet it seemed that he was the one who was in heat; so desperate.

"I'm going to fuck you so good, with everyone watching... I'm going to make you come so hard that you won’t ever want anyone but me" Chanyeol gasped into his ear as Baekhyun melted at the words, he was waiting, he has been waiting for so long.

The alpha decided it was time to fuck him properly.

He took Baekhyun’s wrists and pulled him arms back to make sure the fox wasn't moving anywhere. Baekhyun just let himself go, trembling and anxious at what was coming. It didn't take long for Chanyeol to return the tip of his cock inside his pussy, but this time, he went further. The whole length came in little by little, and the only thing Baekhyun could do was drool with pleasure and cry, asking for more; deeper, stronger, faster. By the time the alpha was done diving into the fox completely, his knot was already half swollen again, and he had no problem forcing that extra thickness into a /very/ open Baekhyun.

"Alpha, fuck-fuck..." he could feel it inside of him, stretching his pussy more than ever; he could feel it in his lower belly, a small bulge… And then, the tip of his cock hitting directly against him cervix, trying to open it. Soon, when the knot was completely swollen, it would most definitely stretch his cervix open. Chanyeol just had to work a little harder.

"Do you like it, omega?" a thrust, “can you feel it? I'm going to fill you with puppies as soon as my knot is ready” another thrust, “my little omega, taking me so well…” another thrust, and another, and another. Baekhyun felt his vision blurry and his eyes crossing at the sudden pleasure. He couldn't think, he couldn't articulate words, all he could do was drool and mutter nonsensical words to try and let his alpha know that he felt like heaven.

Chanyeol was fucking him so good. The thrusts were strong, concise, because the wolf knew exactly what to do to have Baekhyun shivering and squirting around his knot. It was so good.

"Mark me..." Baekhyun asked each time he felt the knot pulsing against him, knowing that he would soon be knotted by the alpha. Despite his request, Chanyeol never gave him a verbal response, and Baekhyun was beginning to lose hope of being marked by the alpha at that moment. However, the knot pulsed hard, bulging just against his edge, and the wolf leaned over him to rest his chin on his neck.

"I'm going to mark you" he growled as he smelled his neck again, looking for the perfect place to make the mark "mine, you are mine, my omega... I'm going to knot you, and I'm going to mark you..."

When Baekhyun felt the wolf's fangs brushing against his neck, he trembled. His legs nearly gave out as he dripped around the knot that pulled him so tight.

First was the mark. Chanyeol's fangs pressed against the skin on the fox’s neck and the next thing he knew is that he had definitely ripped it off with a hard bite. He screamed and squirmed as Chanyeol held him together, still quickly fucking him as they were almost reaching the climax. He kept sucking on the wound while his knot swell and became so full that at one point it was impossible to remove it.

Then, with the alpha's teeth locked deep into his neck, the knot hitting his prostate directly, and the tip of the wolf's cock smashing into his cervix, Baekhyun came. He moaned so hard and trembled so much that he probably would have collapsed if it weren't for Chanyeol holding him firmly by the wrists. He cried and his vision went black for a second as the weight of arousal and hypersensitivity crashed on his body. He felt like he died and returned back from heaven. All in, more or less, 3 seconds.

"My omega..." Chanyeol licked slowly around the neck wound, preventing any more blood from coming out, as his cock slowly pulsed semen into the omega. He certainly hadn't lied when he said he was going to fill him nicely.

"Alpha... Yeol" Baekhyun muttered between deep gasps, needing something /anything/ to keep him grounded after that intense orgasm. The wolf clung to him, kissing around his neck and nape.

"I'm here…" he murmured in his ear as he watched Baekhyun's legs give up definitively, just before they both ended up lying on the ground. The knot still held them together, but with Chanyeol hiding him from everyone else with his body, the position wasn't awkward all that.

"You marked me..." Baekhyun blushed a little as he tried to catch his breath. Wow. "We're mates now?"

"Yes..." the alpha kissed his ear, and then his shoulder, "my mate... Baek, my little omega"

The fox did not know how that situation embarrassing situation had turned into a more or less sweet moment between them, but he was pretty fine with it. Especially knowing about the people around: looking at them and judging them, masturbating with them. Oh god, this party had been an adventure, for sure.

"How is your routine?"

"It’s fine... I knotted a couple of times times, so I'll be fine for the next few hours... Although it's going to last a couple more days, it's still starting."

"I'll help you" Baekhyun blushed a little "now we're mates... I'll help you with this rut, and with the following ones, if that's okay?"

"More than okay" Chanyeol blushed. Fuck. He couldn't believe that Baekhyun was now his mate. Actually, what the fuck. “Sounds great to me, perfect, uh, when I'm done… I'll bring you all the courtship gifts you want, seriously, I don't want to be an idiot, what is your favorite meat? I'll go hunt it, if it's in season-"

Baekhyun laughed and turned his head a little to see Chanyeol, who had his eyebrows raised in a really funny way.

“Okay, thank you very much, I accept your courtship and your gifts. Although we are already a couple."

"Sorry, I did everything in the wrong order."

Baekhyun shook his head and brought one of his hands to Chanyeol's cheek, pulling him towards him. The alpha bent down and the omega brought their lips together in a kiss much more pleasant than the one they had shared before.

"Okay, Yeol" he winked "we have other things to worry about right now, for example, how long is your knot going to take?"

"10 minutes?" He didn't know exactly, maybe some more now that he was inside Baekhyun's warm pussy. It had already been pulsing for a couple of minutes and it didn't seem like it was going to stop at any time soon.

"When it's over, let's get out of her ... We already made our contribution to the party anyways" the fox pointed around and then Chanyeol noticed the mess they had caused. Most of the party guests had left, including Sehun, and there were only small groups or couples left who were hot enough to fuck there in the middle of the forest. The alpha flushed.

"Sorry-"

"I said it was fine, don't make me repeat it."

Chanyeol just mumbled "I'm sorry" again before practically burying himself in Baekhyun's neck, smelling his mark, blood, and scent.

Little by little the knot deflated and, minutes later, Chanyeol was able to slowly pull his cock out. The omega groaned and didn't move even after the alpha moved away to pick up the dress that was on the floor, stained with substances that he didn't even want to know who they belonged to. He helped Baekhyun getting up and dressing, before carrying him between his arms.

They were finally moving away from the mess left at the party. They hope that people don’t talk about what happened there too much, or it would be embarrassing.

Chanyeol was walking home with Baekhyun tightly snuggled in his arms, he still felt a little hot, but it would be bearable for the next few hours until he got back into his "I need to fuck anything that moves" mode. At least this time he had a partner for the rut, which made things much, much easier.

It only took them a couple of minutes to get out of the woods and into the cabins where they lived. It was late already, so he tried not to make too much noise or disturb the surrounding neighbors as he maneuvered into the house with Baekhyun still snuggled in his arms. The omega told him that he could go down to the ground, but Chanyeol refused. No. The fox stayed in his arms until he could get them both in bed.

It was Baekhyun's first time going through a rut with someone, so he didn't know exactly what to expect. With Chanyeol he found the alpha very possessive, but at the same time very attentive. The same wolf had taken care that they both ate and drank properly during the long 4 days of sex that the routine lasted.

The second and third days were the worst, with only a few moments of lucidity of the alpha in which they took the opportunity simply to drink and have some meat to regain their strength. Baekhyun was exhausted, he ended up falling asleep exhausted while Chanyeol knotted him and woke up time later feeling how the alfa was knotting him again. If he had to describe it in one word, he would say it was intense.

The wolf fucked his mouth, hands, thighs and pussy. Day after day, continuously. Baekhyun was open and sore by the end, but on the fourth day, Chanyeol had a little clearer mind and made up for it by eating him out for /hours/. Baekhyun squirted around his tongue so many times that at some point he lost count.

The routine was definitely broken on the fourth day, at night. They were both tired and exhausted, the alpha had never experienced such a long routine.

The fourth day was also the day Baekhyun marked Chanyeol.

Baekhyun was riding the alpha, fucking himself in the heavy fat knot, and at this point his pussy was so open and so wet that fucking around the knot was extremely easy. The fox couldn't even control his own emotions, physically and mentally exhausted, he laid his head on the alpha's shoulder, pulled out his teeth and /bit/. It was instantaneous, Chanyeol moaned long and loud and his knot swelled so fast that Baekhyun couldn't even move.

He marked Chanyeol. He really did.

Mating was not complete until the omega bite back the alpha, a preventive move of nature against the innate dominance of alphas. Usually the omega would not bite back until /months/ later, when they were sure they both wanted to be partners for life. But here was Baekhyun, marking his alpha as he knotted him, feeling squirts of cum filling him completely. It wasn't that romantic, but at least it was hot.

Chanyeol gasped, he was barely able to breathe.

"You bit me back"

"I-… I did it, sorry?"

They looked at each other and Baekhyun felt like his face would explode, flushed. Chanyeol smiled at him a little, tired, but happy. He took Baek by the cheeks and pulled him close to give him a kiss that tasted like metal and blood. Very romantic.

"So now we're mates, huh?"

"We are" Baekhyun smiled back at him before resting his cheek on the alpha’s shoulder and sticking his tongue out a bit to lick the wound he had made. Chanyeol shuddered and wrapped his arms around the fox’s slim waist, pulling him into a warm hug.

They ended up lying on the bed, on their sides, facing each other. Baekhyun passed one of his legs over the alpha's waist since the knot still held them firmly together, although with the fox so open, it was not so uncomfortable now.

They both looked at each other, Chanyeol was stroking the other’s cheek with one hand and Baekhyun just leaned against the gentle touch. It was nice, domestic.

"I like you"

"I like you too"

Chanyeol blushed a little, reaching over to give him another kiss on the lips. And then another, and another.

"I really liked you, for a long time."

"Me too" Baekhyun looked at him and leaned over to put their noses together, rubbing them a bit "I've liked you for a long time"

They ended up making out a little while they waited patiently for the knot to settle down enough so they could hopefully get it out and then sleep. They did not know if the next wave of the routine would return soon.

At the end, even with the knot still inside of him, Baekhyun fell asleep with his head resting comfortably on Chanyeol's chest.

"I love you" the omega murmured softly against the alpha's skin, putting an arm over him to hug him properly. The wolf snuggled him against his chest.

"I love you too" he stroked his hair slowly, massaging his scalp to reassure him, hoping Baekhyun would fall asleep soon.

The whole situation ended up with the two of them falling asleep, even with Chanyeol's half-knotted cock still inside him. They stayed like this all night. The next morning, the routine was over.

Maybe the rut ended, but for the couple, the fun had just begun.


End file.
